Tess
by UgoHale0413
Summary: Jake is about to get a visit from a crazy teen named Tess Kelly. Will he be able to survive the week she's here? So sorry I haven't updated Emmett's Fall Out boy fix! Rated Teen, just to be safe. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.


**Just so everyone knows Tess is a real person, and she does act like this. Tess you rock!**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

What's the point of waking up any more? Bella left, she's going to be changed into a filthy bloodsucker and I can't do anything about that. But hey, at least I'm invited to her wedding. Sigh I really don't see the point anymore...

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I still get up for Dad and the pack, but they know this is just some façade. The pack had tried to get my spirits up, but to no avail.

I got into my jeans and shirt and walked into the living room. I smelt new people and tensed. I hope they don't stay long.

When Billy looked up he had the biggest smile on his face since I fell into my zombie state. "Jake, it looks like you're finally up!" The woman he was talking to turned and stood next to me. She came up to my elbow.

"Jake you've gotten huge." The women who said this to me looked familiar. "The last time I saw you, you were a baby." I think I saw a few pictures of her and a couple kids. She started babbling about… something. All I did was stand there and nod. "Oh where are my manners you probably don't even remember who I am." She was still smiling.

How can someone be so happy all the time?

"I'm Pat; I am a friend of your dad's. These are my kids Ray," This guy about my age nodded in my direction. He was wearing a classic Deaf Leopard t-shirt, shredded jeans and red Chuck Taylor's. He had an eyebrow piercing, and looked like he belonged in a band. "Tom," a short squatty kid, probably around 12 or 13, decked out in New York Yankee gear looked at me. "Hey" He had a squeaky voice and turned back to the videogame he was playing. "And… Tess." Pat scowled.

I met the stare of the girl she was pointing to. She was looking at me in awe. Like I was some sort of god. She had these huge gray eyes, light skin, a lot of freckles, and sandy blond hair. She had a smile from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonder land. She looked kind of messed up. She let out a noise I never heard before it was like a hyperventilating, gasping, heaving sound. I thought she was going to pass out.

Pat just shook her head and sat back down in her chair and picked up her coffee. The crazed girl just stared at me. Pat turned to me and said "Don't mind her.", and went back to talking to Billy.

I went to sit down in the lounger on the other side of the room. I felt her stare follow me and bear into the back of my head when I turned away.

When are they going to leave?

Ray and Tom turned on the T.V. without even trying to talk to me. I liked them so far. Oh my god that creepy girl was still staring at me. I felt a growl build up in my chest.

"Dad I'm going to go outside." I need some fresh air, now! This girl is the most bothersome person ever, and I haven't even talked to her yet.

"Why don't you take Ray, Tom and… Tess to the beach! That would be fun." WHAT? Is he serious? "Well I was going to go visit Sam and Emily." Please catch on… "Why don't you invite the guys to go with you?" Oh my god. "Fine," This is the worst day ever.

I got all of us to pile into the Rabbit. Of course the freak was up front with me. I might crash because this girl was so distracting. Suddenly if felt like someone poked me with an ice cube. "What the he-" It was that girl poking me.

"Ow." She started sucking on her finger like I burned her. Oh no. She went to poke me with all of her fingers. "OW!" Is she autistic or something? Then she grabbed my arm.

"Hey I'm kind of using that" and I pulled away. We're, like swerving all over the road!

"Ow! Why are you so hot?"

Well I can't tell the truth so… "Look I'm flattered but I would feel much better if you don't touch me any more." The two in the back seem completely oblivious to everything.

"No… I mean… Fine." She turned and faced to window.

I can't wait to get to the beach.

I pulled out my cell and called Quil and Embry. They're going to meet up with me and… them. Maybe they'll take them off my hands for a couple of hours. That would be awesome.

_AT THE BEACH!_

I saw Quil and Embry sitting in the sand. They waved and walked over to the Rabbit.

"Who are they? Are you related? You guys look really similar. They're uber tall like you are. Are they hot like you?" Oh. My. God. She will be the death of me.

"Hey Jake! Who are they?"

"The family from hell." Tess just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you say that? They look nice."

"Well if they look so _nice_" I put as much venom in that word as I could muster "YOU take 'em!" I turned around and headed towards the rabbit.

"Jake we don't know anything about them!"

**Tess P.O.V**__

Two more hot guys came I think there names were Quil and Embry. They're good looking but not as super shmexy as my pal Jake over there. Hey! Why is he leaving?!

"Jake, we don't know anything about them!" Oh my Jacob! He's leaving me? LE GASP How dare he?! Well then I'll hang out with the two other giants.

"Hi I'm Tess! You're my new BFFL!" I pointed at the tall one "And you'll be my BFFG!" **(an: my friend tess will do that to people she meets on the street )** I pointed at the other tall one.

"Would you like to know our names?" BFFL asked

"Nope!" I forget names. BFFL and BFFG are much simpler.

"Well, why do I have to be BFFG? Can't Embry be BFFG?"

"No" Hey look Ray! Where's the fatty? OMJ, How long does it take for Tom to get out of a car?! His ass is probably stuck. Ha, ha that's a knee slapper I'll have to remember that.

"Okaaay… Let's go do something." BFFL was getting impatient. What can we do with two super hot giants, Ray, Tom and myself, on a beach?

"I have a plan! Let's dig a really big hole!" This is going to be great!

"… why?" That's Ray for you a man of little words.

"To throw Tom in it, of course!" One of the biggest smiles I have ever seen Ray smile was stretched across his face.

"Who's Tom?" There we go again BFFL and BFFG asking stupid questions.

"In time my good man. Now let's start digging!"

_30 minutes later_

This is so cool. The BFFs and I dug a huge hole it has to be like 7 feet deep! Well, the two giants dug while I watched. Well who wouldn't? They were shirtless!

Anyway, we got a super huge hole. Now to get out of it…

"Hey BFFL! Lift me onto your shoulders so I can get out."

"Sure." He lifted me onto his shoulders. Oh Mylanta! It's high up here! Ah! I can't get up. The sand just keeps pouring into the hole whenever I try to climb up. Suddenly, two crappy converses were in my face. Ray.

"Ray help me up!" Please don't drop me, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!

"Okay." He bent down and grabbed my wrists and held me above the hole. "Oops." He dropped me! HOLY-

"Ahhhhh!" I landed and, surprise, it didn't hurt. Whatever it was, it was warm and soft. I looked up and it was BFFG! Was this a dream? Someone pinch me!

"Are you alright?" He looked up and glared at Ray who was walking away, laughing. When he looked back at me I noticed how big and warm his eyes were. Like wood, or chocolate. I like chocolate, it's yummy. Ice cream is my favorite though-

"TESS!" I jumped at the voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just lost in you eyes…" he looked at me like I was nuts. Oh well. He got out of the hole and pulled me out.

Finally! Now, to lure Fatty over to the hole.

"Phase one is complete! Ray, you got the Twinkie?" He pulled a little yellow sponge out of his pocket. "Excellent!"

"So are we going to cover it up so he walks over to the hole?" Tsk, tsk

"Simple minded BFFG, there's no need for that."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Just watch and enjoy."

"Ray you know what to do." He nodded and ran off.

"You two stand over there." I pointed to a log sitting a few feet away. Tom was sitting in the middle of the log, playing that stupid game of his.

"Hey Tom, want a Twinkie?!" He looked up immediately and put the game down. That's a good Fatty. Come get the lard cake.

When he was in front of me Ray ran in back of him and tapped his shoulder. Tom spun around.

I ran to the log and sat between BFFL and BFFG. Ha, ha anytime now.

"This is SPARTA!" Bam! Ray kicked Tom in the stomach and he just fell like a log. No scream no reaction just the greatest look of surprise on his face.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" That was the greatest thing I had ever seen! My two Bff's were trying to show concern for my poor brother but laughs shook their bodies.

"What the HELL!" Hey look its Jacob! He's back!

"Hi Jake!" I waved to him. He glared at me and my new friends and I smiled. The two BFF's shrunk under his glare. He turned to me and grabbed my arm.

"Was this your idea?" Aw, he's angry. Whoa why is he shaking? I didn't to anything to bad… maybe he's having a seizure!

"Of course it was my idea!" I smiled. He put me over his shoulder and walked toward his car. I waved to my BFF's

"Bye guys!" They just looked on with sheer terror.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the Rabbit I felt bad. I just left my two best friends with the anti-Christ! They don't deserve that… Oh well.

I revved the engine to life and pulled out of the parking lot. When I got home Pat and Billy were gone. Where could they go? I went into my room and laid on top of the tiny bed. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but all I thought about was Tess! What? Instead of my Bella the little she demon is there. What has she done to my mind?

Maybe I'll just sleep. Still that little monster is in my mind. I feel so weird… I miss her, and I want to protect her, WHAT THE HELL?

Ugh I'm going insane… what's the worst that can happen at the beach will Quil and Embrey there? She could drown… No, no, no, Embry and Quil would save her… right? Oh my god! What if they find her so annoying they transform and rip her to shreds?! No they would never do that… would they?

Maybe if I go to the beach and see that she is fine I will stop freaking out. Yeah that will work. I ran to the Rabbit and sped down the street. If Charlie was here he would lecture me about the dangers of speeding. Finally the beach!

I sat in the car and watched them. I saw Tess trying to scramble out of a huge hole. Her brother Ray had her writs. Oh my god! He dropped her! Is she okay? I want to run out there and help her. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I hit my head ageist a tree. Ha, my head left a hole in the tree.

When I looked back at the hole Tess was waving a Twinkie in the air.

"Hey Tom, want a Twinkie?" Tom got off the log and was walking toward the hole. What is she doing? She ran back to the log. Ray came out of the bushes and ran towards Tom. This can't be good.

"This is SPARTA!" BAM! Tom fell into the hole. HOLY- Then her laugh floated through the air. _Tess._ That little demon! I was obsessive over that? Anger is flowing through my veins. I was shaking. I need to control my emotions. I waited a few seconds and I calmed down a bit.

I got out of the car and walked toward the log.

"What the HELL!"

The she demon turned and smiled at me. Quil and Embry were staring at me in fear.

"Hi Jake!" I glared with all the hatred I could muster but all she did was smile Quil and Embry shrunk away from me. I grabbed her arm and tried to shake some sense into her.

"Was this your idea!" I'm out of control. I'm shaking and wanting to rip her limb from limb. I need to clam down…

"Of course it was my idea!" Okay NOT helping. I need to get out of here. 1) so I can clam down 2) There are no witnesses. I threw Tess over my shoulder and walked to the car. I threw her in the back seat so she can't touch me. I really don't need to swerve all over the road like before.

"Where are you taking me?" OMG! She sounds like she was possessed! I turned to look in the back and I did not expect what I saw. She had her hood on and you could see the bottom of her eyes. She seriously looked scary; I mean I'm a little scared right now!

gasp An evil smile crawled upon my face. I know where to put her.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Today Edward is hunting, Alice can't come over and I needed to pack of collage. EW. I walked to the closet, and started pulling it apart. Clearly, Alice has been here without my permission. I pulled out a powder blue top. Well, a least she does have good taste.

DING the doorbell! I fell down the stairs trying to get to the door. I really hope it's my Edward! I threw the door open and heard tires screeching as I looked to what was in front of me. It was this teenage girl. She looked kinda emo or punk…

"Hi," she just kept staring at me with cold gray eyes.

"Ummm… are you selling cookies or something?"

That's when I noticed a note pinned to her t-shirt. This can't be good.

"May I?" I pointed to the note. She didn't do anything. I pulled it off her shirt.

Bella,

I need you to watch this girl for me. I'm afraid I will have to kill her if I watch her for one more second. Her name is Tess Kelly and she is pure evil. Have fun!!

Jake P.S.-I owe you

Oh shit.

**Hey Everybody! Yeah I know I promised to post For Emmett's Fall out Boy Fix BUT I haven't on my computer for a while, and when I'm on it for home work so… yeah I suck. UGO!**


End file.
